Hiromi: Inuyasha's little sister
by xD-SpIkeJet11
Summary: What if Inu no Taishō and Izayoi had twins? Meet Hiromi, the younger twin sister of Inuyasha, who got separated from him a long time ago when they were children. Hundreds of years later, she reunites with him. How will she interact with the others, will she help them defeat Naraku? Read and find out!


**Hello, my friends and welcome to my first Inuyasha fanfic! Anyways I just thought of something, what if Inuyasha had a twin sister, I noticed that there are not a lot of fics for that so that's why I decided to write this one. Don't forget to leave a comment! P.S: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own my OC Hiromi! Here's her bio!**

 **Hiromi Bio**

 **Name:** Hiromi (Name Meaning: "Generous Beauty")

 **Epithet:** "Lady Terror"

 **Alias:** Half-breed, Demon wench, Bitch, Hellhound, Hiromi-Chan, Mad Dog, Demon Dog, Dog Goddess, Hiromi-Sama (By Myoga), Mutt, Mongrel, Hiromi-chan, Hiromi-Nee (By Shippō, Sōta, and Rin), Hothead

 **Birthday:** April 16th _(Aries)_

 **Race:** Inu hanyō

 **Age:** 200 (Physical Appearance: 15)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Height:** 5'3" (160 cm)

 **Weight:** 115 lbs (15.16 kg)

 **Hair Color:** Silver

 **Eye Color:** Gold

 **Skin Color:** Fair

 **Family:** Inu no Taishō (Father, Deceased), Izayoi (Mother, Deceased) Inuyasha (Older Twin Brother), Sesshōmaru (Elder Half-brother)

 **Weapon(S):** Her fangs and claws

 **Japanese voice:** Michie Tomizawa

 **English voice:** Cristina Vee

 **Appearance:** Hiromi is a young girl of average height with a slender, petite frame that conceals her massive strength. She has long silver hair that reaches her waist, fair skin, golden eyes with slit pupils, claws on her fingers, and small fangs in her mouth. Like her brother twin Inuyasha, she has furry dog ears on top of her head that are pointed and feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another."

Her outfit consists of a black battle kimono with blue flower patterns, a blue tied around her waist, a necklace made entirely of the fangs of the demons that she has slain, and is always barefoot. Hiromi is considered to be very attractive by many of the boys she encountered, though they fail to capture her for her beauty due to being a hanyō.

 **Personality:** Hiromi's rash, aggressive attitude stems from the severe conflict between both humans and demons that she and Inuyasha went through due to them being half-demon. The fear and anger of her lack of belonging caused her to feel immense loneliness. Being separated from Inuyasha and born a hanyō in great strife between humans and demons, Hiromi developed a cold, brutal, and ruthless personality, pledging to crush those who dared threaten her place of belonging. She tends to be rather cynical and shows great distrust of humans, believing them to be far worse than demons.

However, despite her rough demeanor, Hiromi is a very kind, generous, and gentle girl. Upon reuniting with Inuyasha, she softened up and showed her gentler side more often. She also has a soft spot for young children, as she acts like a mother figure towards Shippō, Sōta, and Rin.

Like her brother Inuyasha, Hiromi loathes those who ostracize others for being different, carried over from her own lonely childhood. She's also rather blunt and doesn't hesitate to throw in her opinion, no matter how harsh it seemed. While she's more coolheaded than Inuyasha, she has a fiery temper and is noted to be very scary when angered. Unlike Inuyasha, Hiromi never sought to become a full-fledged demon and has very little interest in the Shikon Jewel.

 **Powers and Abilities- **Despite being a hanyō, Hiromi possesses a great number of demonic powers inherited from her father, Inu no Taishō, making her the strongest member of the group along with Inuyasha. However, more skilled and experienced individuals can prove a great challenge to her.

 **Enhanced** **Strength:** The powerful yōkai blood that she inherited from her father naturally gifted her immense physical strength, exceeding that of humans and ordinary demons. Enabling her to lift boulders several times her size, break through walls and fortress gates, cleave through massive trees, and punch through solid steel. Her strength is also extended to her legs, which allows her to jump several stories high and leap over large gaps in a single bound.

 **Immense Durability and Endurance:** Another result of her father's demon blood, Hiromi displays immense stamina far greater than humans and most demons, able to fight for extended periods of time and run and leap vast distances at high speeds without tiring at all. Like Inuyasha, she has a ridiculously high pain tolerance, able to endure the most lethal injuries and continue fighting nonetheless. Being a hanyō, her bones and body tissues are dense and incredibly resilient to damage. Capable of withstanding attacks from stronger yōkai, holy weapons, bladed weapons, and shrapnel. She can even survive from falling from heights that would kill ordinary humans and demons.

 **Immense Speed and Agility:** However, her greatest asset is her super-speed, as she can move faster than the eye can see. Hiromi's speed is equivalent to that of Kōga's considerable speed with the jewel shards in his legs, making her the fastest member of the group. She's capable of instantaneously closing in great distances in the blink of an eye, seem almost invisible to the naked eye, instantly land a destructive barrage of blows upon, and rip out a yōkai's without it noticing until it saw it's own heart. Hiromi can even increase her speed slightly by running on all fours.

Her extreme speed allows her to react to foes faster than her and give her the advantage against slower or close-range fighters. She's exceptionally lithe and can perform any complex sequences of acrobatics such as flips, rolls, and springs. However, her speed is no match for Sesshōmaru's, who can follow and anticipate her every movement.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Despite having no formal training, Hiromi is an extremely formidable hand-to-hand combatant, which her skills were gained from the countless battles against many demons, supplemented with her physical prowess. Such skills allow her to defeat numerous opponents at once, hold her own against Kōga in hand-to-hand combat, disarm several demon slayers before they could react, and kill almost any demon barehanded.

She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. Combined with her immense speed, she effortlessly killed a multitude of demons in rapid succession, while bare-handed. Unlike Inuyasha, who relies more on brute strength, Hiromi's fighting style revolves around on speed, agility, leverage, and fluid motion with a wide variety of kicks, punches, spins, and complex acrobatic movements, allowing her to land quick withering blows from any angle, making her both resourceful and unpredictable. Her fluid and acrobatic fighting style makes her a deadly opponent to more conventional fighters and forces them to be vigilant, preventing them from getting comfortable.

 **Accelerated Healing Factor:** Hiromi's yōkai blood granted her the ability to heal at a faster rate than humans. Combined with her immense endurance, she can recover from critical, non-dismembering injuries with no permanent scar within a few hours. Even when severely injured, she's able to continue fighting at near-full strength without showing any signs of discomfort. However, she is not immune to pain or blood loss when injured.

 **Enhanced Senses:** Hiromi also displays superhumanly acute senses that are far greater than normal humans. She's able to detect the faintest sounds from long distances, smell hints of blood from miles away, track down others by scent, and detect the presence of people by their scent before they could be seen.

 **Fire** **Manipulation:** Due to her demon heritage, Hiromi has the ability to control, generate, and manipulate fire at will from any part of her body, which are uniquely blue in color. Her flames are hotter than. normal flames, capable of melting solid rock within seconds. Throughout its use, Hiromi can not only generate fire from her body but create devastating fire-based attacks. By generating fire from different parts of her body, she can transfer it to her punches, kicks, and even claws strikes, effectively increasing the damage of her blows. She's even highly resistant to fire and heat-based attacks.

 **Longevity: **Because of her mixed heritage and being the daughter of the most powerful Daiyōkai, Hiromi has an extremely long lifespan and ages at a much slower rate than humans. Despite being 200 years of age, she has the physical appearance of a 15-year-old girl.

 **Likes:** Traveling, Eating, Cute things, Puppies, Meat, Children, Being with Inuyasha, Shippō, Sōta, Rin, Ramen, Rain, Snow, Cookies

 **Dislikes:** Ostracism, Prejudice, Loneliness, Bullies, Jaken, Sesshōmaru, People who harm her friends, Naraku, Evil, Vegetables, Corruption, Being called a half-demon, mutt, or mongrel, Perverts, Myōga drinking her blood, Miroku flirting with her, Wearing shoes, Kagome and the others being inconsiderate of Inuyasha's feelings

 **Well, what do you guys think of my OC? For those of you who are wondering what her weapon is, she'll be getting one later on in the future, since I'm trying to come up with a name for it. I have more chapters coming up, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
